overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy
Randy was the Doppelganger of the Mysterious Forest defeated by Grid. After Grid and his friends found out about the doppelganger's circumstances from a diary of a girl named Wendy, Grid decided to repair the doppelganger and make it his pet. Description A doppelganger that existed for over 150 years in the Mysterious Forest. It has accumulated wisdom through human relations and has a lot of combat experience. Above all, there is the power to copy the appearance and abilities of the legendary blacksmith Pagma, so it isn't comparable to normal doppelgangers. History Chapter 235 Summer, Year 259 of the Kingdom. I met a child who looked exactly like me in the forest on the way out of the village. The person said hello! I also smiled and greeted the child. "Year 259...” "146 years ago." It was a diary from a long time ago. It was remarkably well preserved without anything being erased. Grid turned to the next chapter. Winter, Year 259 of the Kingdom. I went to the forest for the first time in a while. The child who looked exactly like me was wearing summer clothes. I took off my hat and scarf and gave it to the child, who laughed. Winter, Year 259 of the Kingdom. I told my dad about the child in the forest. My dad became angry. He said the child was a dangerous monster. He told me not to meet the child again. Spring, Year 260 of the Kingdom. Dad said that child in the forest was dangerous, but he didn’t know. I went to see her again. The child treasured the hat and scarf that I gave her. “Hello!” I greeted her. She replied with those words. We promised to be friends. Spring, Year 260 of the Kingdom. I named my friend Randy. My name is Wendy and together, we’ll look like sisters. Autumn, Year 260 of the Kingdom. Randy now speaks very well. She can follow everything that I say. My good friend is smart. Winter, Year 260 of the Kingdom. I played with Randy every day and was caught by my dad. Dad took out his bow, stating that he was going to kick Randy out. I was scared and followed. My dad saw Randy’s greeting and couldn’t shoot the bow. Thank god. Summer, Year 261 of the Kingdom. My dad taught Randy how to use the bow. Now Randy is better at hunting than Dad. Thanks to Randy, my family never goes hungry. Thank you Randy. But I like rabbit meat more than boar meat. The days in the diary flowed quickly. The young girl called Wendy spent her days pleasantly. Her father and her friend Randy gave her new experiences every day. Unfortunately, the contents of the diary started to enter a new phase. It was when Wendy’s handwriting started to mature. Spring, Year 270 of the Kingdom. There seems to be an amazing mine behind our house. The villagers gathered together to check it, before saying that they should report it to the lord of Reidan. Spring, Year 270 of the Kingdom. The lord visited with dozens of knights. He told my dad to guide him to the mine. The sight of the lord watching me was somewhat unpleasant. Summer, Year 270 of the Kingdom. Oh my god! A gentleman more beautiful than me came to the mine. His dignified manner and fine skin was like a prince from a fairy tale. The prince was concerned. “The minds of humans are still too immature to bear this mineral.” Autumn, Year 270 of the Kingdom. The lord declared that he would develop the mine. Then he ordered me to pour him a drink. As I was serving him, the lord kept touching my hips. I was uncomfortable, but refrained because he was the lord. Autumn, Year 270 of the Kingdom. The lord said he would make me his concubine. What is a concubine? When I asked my father what that meant, he just shed tears. Autumn, Year 270 of the Kingdom. The villagers told me. There were one or two women who went to become the lord’s concubines, but they were all treated as playthings. Everyone is worried about me. Scary... Winter, Year 270 of the Kingdom. I explained the matter to Randy, stating that I would need to leave home soon to become the lord’s concubine. I don’t want to leave my father and Randy. I cried loudly and Randy patted my back. Randy is always nice. Winter with Randy wasn’t too cold. Winter, Year 270 of the Kingdom. It’s serious. The lord tried to visit the mine, but was attacked by a monster in the Mysterious Forest. The identity of a monster is a doppelganger. Randy... Spring, Year 271 of the Kingdom. I heard that the angry lord organized an army to kill Randy. I’m worried about Randy and can’t sleep. Spring, Year 271 of the Kingdom. As soon as dawn came, I went to Randy. Randy’s appearance was different. She looked exactly the same as one of the lord’s knights. “I don’t like it. I will protect Wendy.” Randy shouted at me to run away. No matter how I tried to persuade her, Randy wouldn’t step back. What if Randy was hurt? I was afraid and sad. Spring, Year 271 of the Kingdom. It’s said that Randy defeated the army sent by the lord by herself. It’s scary that many people died. But Randy was unharmed, so I was happy. I went to Randy. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect Wendy. Don’t worry, Wendy, don’t worry." Randy repeatedly said the same thing while bleeding. She was seriously injured and couldn’t get up properly. I had been saving up herbs to treat Randy. But Randy was impervious to the effects of the herbs. I will be with Randy tonight to look after her. Spring, Year 271 of the Kingdom. A few days later, Randy’s wounds haven’t healed. According to rumors, the lord is preparing a new army. Please... Somebody please help Randy. Summer, Year 271 of the Kingdom. I was leaning on Randy’s shoulders. "Your killing originates from a noble heart.” The prince I saw last year appeared. Despite Randy swinging the sword, the prince hammered at her. No! I yelled, but the prince didn’t stop. Randy’s body kept being hit. Then something strange happened. Randy’s wounds became better. Summer, Year 271 of the Kingdom. "This world is full of danger. Humans are threatened by monsters and are busy fighting among themselves, while the demons underground are helped by the Yatan Church.” The prince who called himself Pagma said difficult words. He smiled at me while patting Randy’s head. "There is a balance to be kept. If the present day Eternal Kingdom has the power to threaten the empire, it would cause great confusion. I will give you the right to use some of my strength, so you must defend this forest thoroughly. The consequence of that will result in Wendy’s safety.” "...” Randy was smarter than me. Unlike me, Randy understood the words and nodded. Then on this day. Randy’s appearance changed into that of the beautiful prince. Summer, Year 271 of the Kingdom. Randy defeated the lord’s army. This time, Randy wasn’t seriously injured. Thank god. But I was worried. Randy’s atmosphere changed. The warmth of his eyes felt a bit cold. Winter, Year 271 of the Kingdom. Randy continued to fight for the last few months. The lord hired mercenaries after the army couldn’t defeat Randy. Randy warned me when I visited him. "Don't come here anymore. Wendy should stay with your dad.” ‘Why...? “Aren’t we friends? Why are you rejecting me?” I asked him and Randy explained. “I’m able to easily kill humans. And Wendy is a human. I... I’m scared.” Randy looked lonely. My heart hurts. Spring, Year 272 of the Kingdom. I visited Randy today. Randy acted as usual. He told me to ‘Go back’ and then fell silent. He didn’t respond to any of my stories. I’m sorry and scared. More than anything, I am sorry. Summer, Year 272 of the Kingdom. Randy has killed many people. ‘Are you okay?’ There was no answer from Randy. Now he didn’t even look at me. He just looked into the distance. He’s changing more and more. Because of me... Winter, Year 272 of the Kingdom. My dad went to the village to sell leather and hasn’t returned for several days. I tried to visit the village, but Randy blocked my way. He still didn’t speak. Winter, Year 272 of the Kingdom. I have to go to the village today! I yelled at Randy. I spoke harshly when I said it wasn’t necessary for him to protect me. Then Randy opened the way. In retrospect, Randy looked very sad. Winter, Year 272 of the Kingdom. I arrived in the village and heard shocking news. My dad was arrested by the lord. His crime was conspiring with the doppelganger. The lord found out that my dad and I were close to Randy. It’s all my fault. The sweet and pure Randy became covered in blood and my dad was suffering... All my fault. Winter, Year 272 of the Kingdom. The lord promised to release my father. Instead, I would become his concubine. I have no other options. Spring, Year 273 of the Kingdom. I met Randy last night. I couldn’t bear to tell him, who was trying to protect me, that I was leaving. Thank you, I’m sorry. And I can only say that I love you. Now I am leaving this house. I will never be able to come back. However, I lied and told Randy I would be back after a while. Today will be my last diary entry. Summer, Year 286 of the Kingdom. The lord abandoned me. My soul and body that have become rags have finally found freedom. The Mysterious Forest that I hadn’t returned to in 13 years. Randy was waiting for me, looking just like he did in the past. Randy... There were so many words I wanted to say. I wanted to express my pain. But I didn’t want Randy’s heart to hurt, so I smiled as brightly as possible. I’m back. In the last chapter of the diary, small traces of blood could be seen. It seemed like Wendy became sick while living the lonely life of the lord’s concubine. Story Chapter _ Stats Chapter 236: Name: Not Set Species: Doppelganger Level: 1 (0/200) Affinity: 0/100 Health: 1,200/1,200 Physical Attack Power: 15 Magic Attack Power: 2 Defense: 30 Magic Resistance: 6 Attributes: Nothing Status: Confusion (Who am I...?) * A doppelganger that existed for over 150 years in the Mysterious Forest. It has accumulated wisdom through human relations and has a lot of combat experience. Above all, there is the power to copy the appearance and abilities of the legendary blacksmith Pagma, so it isn’t comparable to normal doppelgangers. -Current Skills List- Lv. 10 (Mastered) Ability Lv. 1 Immortality (Passive) References Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Present NPCs Category:Pets